Die Schöne und der Bulldozer
by ArkhamGirl
Summary: Eine ulkige Seestadtbewohnerin trifft während des BOTFA auf den Elbenkönig Thranduil. Funny One-Shot.


**_Author's Note: Meine Schwester macht gerade eine nicht soo geniale Zeit durch, daher habe ich mich dazu entschlossen sie aufzumuntern und was eignet sich da besser als ihrer (und auch meiner :P) Sucht nach Thranduil nachzukommen und sie ins BOTFA zu befördern? ehehe_**

****_(Oh und nur um das klarzustellen, meine Mutter hat hier gereviewt nicht ich selbst, offensichtlich war ich auf ihrem Laptop noch angemeldet, als sie das hier gelesen hat XD WEEEEEIRD)_****

**_Hoffe ihr mögt es so sehr wie sie (und auch wie üch selbst ^^)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Die Schöne und der Bulldozer<strong>

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte, wobei wegen des Gedrängels schnell rennen gar keine Option war. Mehr als eine Art ungeduldiges Zappeln mit ein paar wenigen Fortbewegungselementen war es nicht. Die Vordersten der fliehenden Menge, die rannten vielleicht - von hier hinten konnte man es nicht genau sagen - aber sie war gezwungen kleine hastige Schritte zu machen, ständig gegen jemanden stoßend, denn genau wie sie waren alle anderen Nicht-Kämpfer, vorwiegend Frauen und Kinder, in hellster Aufregung. Das Gekreische und Gegrunze der in die Stadt einfallenden Orks machte es nicht gerade besser.

Sie alle hatten gedacht die Schlacht zwischen Zwergen und Elben würde nur außerhalb von ihrem Zufluchtsort Thal stattfinden, weshalb Sandra sich genau wie so viele andere an die Stadtmauern gestellt hatte, um sich das Abschlachten anzuschauen und diverse Wetten darauf abzuschließen, doch dann waren auf einmal Orks aufgetaucht, hunderte, vielleicht sogar tausende von ihnen - Sandra hatte nicht sehr lange hingeschaut - und plötzlich waren alle in Panik geraten und ihrem Fluchtinstinkt gefolgt.

Sie war einfach mitgelaufen, hatte sich einfach mitreißen lassen, obwohl ihr jetzt, wo sie durch den Stau an Menschen ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, klar wurde, dass sie viel lieber mitkämpfen, die Stadt verteidigen und dabei ein paar schreienden Orks das Maul stopfen würde. Oh, wie glorreich sie dabei aussehen würde! Sie, eine Frau, stellt sich dem Feind entgegen, streckt eine dunkle Kreatur nach der anderen nieder. Die Menschen der Seestadt würden sie feiern, die Orkschlächterin, die Kriegerin, die Verteidigerin Thal's, die Heldin von Mittel-

Wegen all der Kampfgeräusche in der Nähe war der dumpfe Knall kaum zu hören, aber der Schmerz in ihrem Schienbein, mit dem sie gerade gegen einen Felsbrocken, der mitten auf der Straße lag, gestoßen war, pochte bis hinauf in ihren Kopf, was sie jedoch kaum spürte, da sie vollkommen auf das Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge konzentriert war, das den Moment zeigte, wo ihr dieses peinliche Missgeschick unterlaufen war. Es musste so komisch ausgesehen haben. Alle anderen wichen diesem dicken, nicht zu übersehenden Ding einfach aus und sie musste natürlich in ihrem Wunschdenken versinken und gleich in das erste Hindernis krachen, das sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

Sandra, ihr Schienbein reibend und dadurch nur mehr humpelnd vorankommend, war drauf und dran wegen der ganzen Situation laut loszulachen, doch da wurde sie plötzlich von einem sich vorbeidrängenden alten Mann angerempelt. Sie wankte zur Seite, verzweifelt versuchend ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, was nicht gerade ihre Königsdisziplin war, und ehe sie sich's versah, stieß sie mit hoher Stimme einen Fluch aus und fiel. Tiefer als gedacht.

Sie schlitterte ein Stück der steilen Mauer hinunter, landete auf einem Dach, über das sie einfach drüberrollte und fiel erneut, glücklicherweise direkt in einen Haufen Schnee hinein, der ihren Aufschlag etwas angenehmer machte, nicht viel aber dennoch.

Sandra rieb sich ihre schmerzende Hüfte, versuchte sich mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Innerlich warf sie dem Kerl, der sie absichtlich oder unabsichtlich - sicher konnte sie sich nicht sein - hier hinuntergestoßen hatte, derbe Beschimpfungen an den Kopf, und den anderen ehemaligen Seestadtbewohnern ebenfalls, da keiner ihr auch nur einmal nachgerufen hatte. Na gut, sie waren alle damit beschäftigt ihre Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber war das wirklich eine so gute Ausrede so verdammt asozial zu-

Sie erstarrte, die Stimme in ihrem Kopf verstummte.

Vor ihr liefen dutzende bucklige Orks vorbei, stürmten durch die Straße in Richtung Kampfgeschrei. Sandra wusste, dass sie deutlich zu sehen war, besonders da sie mit ihrer dunklen Kleidung auf diesem weißen Haufen saß, und trotzdem hoffte sie, dass wenn sie sich nicht bewegte, diese Kreaturen einfach an ihr vorbeilaufen würden und sie in Ruhe einen Weg hinauf zu den anderen finden könnte. Der heutige Tag, aber, schien einfach nicht ihr Glückstag zu sein.

Einer der gerade die Straße entlangrennenden Orks blieb abrupt stehen, seinen Hinter-, Sandra bezweifelte, dass das das richtige Wort war, -mann dadurch ebenfalls aufhaltend, und schaute in ihre Richtung. Er verzog seine hässliche Visage, was wohl als Grinsen zu verstehen war und zusammen mit seinem Kumpanen kam er langsam auf sie zu.

Panik stieg in Sandra hoch. Rasch stand sie auf, suchte mit Blicken ihre Umgebung ab. Irgendwo müsste doch etwas wie eine Waffe herumliegen, ein Schwert oder... ein Stein. Jetzt sehnte sie sich nach dem Brocken, gegen den sie vorhin gestoßen war.

Die Orks leckten sich vorfreudige über ihre dunklen Wülste von Lippen, zeigten ihre spitzen Zähne, bevor sie auch schon plötzlich ihre Waffen in die Höhe streckten und sich mit einem gurgelnden Grunzen auf sie stürzten. Sandra warf sich zur Seite, um den Hieben auszuweichen, versuchte gleich wieder aufzustehen, doch eine der Kreaturen packte sie am Knöchel, zog daran, während sie verzweifelt versuchte ihn mit Tritten von sich wegzustoßen. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich von selbst zu, versagte ihr den Dienst, sodass sie cor Angst kaum atmen, geschweige denn nach Hilfe rufen konnte.

Schock zeichnete sich deutlich in ihrer Miene ab, als sie hoch in die dunklen Fratzen dieser Tiere schaute, die sich offensichtlich dafür bereitmachten ihr Spiel mit ihr zu beenden und ihre Schneiden in sie hineinzustoßen, doch plötzlich wurde _er_ durchstoßen, der Ork, der ihren Knöchel in der Hand hatte. Er zuckte herum, ließ ein Krächzen hören und bevor er hinabschauen konnte auf die lange schimmernde Klinge, die sich durch seinen Körper gebohrt hatte, wurde sie auch schon wieder hinausgezogen und trennte den Kopf des anderen, der sich gerade verwundert umdrehen wollte, von dessen Schultern.

"Steht auf und lauft.", sagte der Elb harten Tones. Er bot ihr seine Hand gar nicht an, wandte sich schon wieder ab und den nächsten kreischenden Orks in der Straße zu.

Sandra folgte seinen Anweisungen nicht, starrte ihn einfach nur mit offenem Mund an, den Elbenkönig. Sie hatte ihn noch nie wirklich gesehen, gerademal von der Stadtmauer aus ganz vorne beim Eingang von Erebor als kleines helles Pünktchen auf einem großen Hirsch, und dies jetzt zu tun verschlug ihr die Sprache. Thranduil war - und sie hatte dieses Wort noch nie für einen Mann verwendet und eigentlich auch nie vorgehabt - _wunderschön_. Wie er sich blitzartig bewegte in seiner glänzenden Rüstung, sein Schwert so flink schwingend, als wäre es eine Verlängerung seines Arms, raubte ihr den Atem. Er war so groß und grazil, seine Augen hatten eine so wunderbar blass-blaue Farbe, schienen jede Bewegung um ihn herum in Sekundenschnelle zu registrieren, und sein Haar... Bei allen Göttern, die in Mittelerde verehrt wurden, sein helles Haar war _himmlisch_. Sandra wusste nicht, wie man sich ihm überhaupt widersetzen konnte. Wenn sie zur Königin unter dem Berg ernannt worden wäre, würde sie Thranduil jeden Teil des Schatzes überlassen, den er haben wollte, wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr, um seine Gunst zu erringen.

Auf einmal riss sie etwas aus ihren Gedanken. Ein Ork rannte auf leisen Sohlen an ihr vorbei, direkt auf den Elbenkönig zu, der jedoch gerade mit etwa einem halben Dutzend anderer beschäftigt war.

Wut brodelte in ihr auf. Nein, keines diese ekelhaften, dunklen Geschöpfe durfte es wagen sich an ihren Thranduil heranzuschleichen, um ihn etwas anzutun, das würde sie nicht zulassen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte sie sich aufgerappelt und stürmte auf den Ork zu, streckte ihren rechten Arm zur Seite aus und stürzte sich so auf ihn, dass ihr Oberarm seine Kehle rammte und sie gemeinsam mit ihm zu Boden ging. Brüllend schlug sie auf sein Gesicht ein, so lange bis er endgültig verstummte.

Als sie so keuchend über ihn gebeugt war, bemerkte sie, dass das Zischen von Thranduil's durch die Luft wirbelnden Klinge nicht mehr zu hören war und sah auf. Der Elbenkönig betrachtete sie mit leicht geweiteten Augen. Er musste das Ganze mitangesehen haben, ihren Ausbruch von Brutalität, und da sie nicht wusste, wie sie jetzt reagieren sollte, schaute Sandra einfach weg und stand auf.

"Ein seltsames Menschenweib seid Ihr...", sagte er in viel unbeeindruckterem Ton, als ihr lieb war. "Ihr solltet zum Rest Eurer Sippe." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und marschierte los in Richtung Orkgeschrei.

Sandra sah ihm nach, versuchte angestrengt ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, während sie ihn betrachtete, und das gelang ihr auch, jedoch nur, da ihr von seiner engelsgleichen Erscheinung abgelenktes Hirn endlich verarbeitete, was er gesagt hatte. Der Rest ihrer Sippe... Die anderen waren bestimmt schon in der Dorfhalle, oder zumindest in der Nähe davon. Sie waren weiter oben und, wenn sie nicht klettern wollte - und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall, zumal Klettern nicht wirklich ihren Stärken gehörte - fiel ihr nur ein Weg ein, um dort hochzugelangen.

Ihre Chance witternd, musste sie nun doch grinsen.

Der einzige Weg, der ihr in den Sinn kam, war dort zu finden, wohin Thranduil gerade gegangen war, was bedeutete, dass sie nicht nur den schönen Elbenkönig wieder sehen, sondern auch gegen Orks kämpfen könnte, so wie sie es sich vorhin noch gewünscht hatte.

Sandra biss sich freudig auf die Unterlippe, schnappte sich schnell die Axt eines toten Orks - 'Wäh, grauslig...', kam ihr sofort in den Sinn, als sie den mit schwarzem Blut verdreckten Stil ergriff - und lief auch schon los.

Weit war ihr Schwarm nicht gekommen, denn schon als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, sah sie ihn inmitten dutzender Orks kämpfen, was in ihr erneut ein kribbelndes Gefühl hochsteigen ließ. Doch dieses mal ließ sie sich davon nicht allzu sehr den Kopf verdrehen, brachte die Axt in Höhe ihrer Schulter und stürmte hinein ins Getümmel. Sie schwang die Waffe ziellos herum und traf die dunklen Kreaturen dadurch immer wieder mit dessen Blatt, oder mit dem harten Griff, oder sogar mit ihrer Faust, die sie hin und wieder von der Axt nahm, um sie diesen dunklen Kreaturen ins Gesicht zu donnern.

"Sagte ich Euch nicht, Ihr solltet zurückgehen zu den anderen Menschen?", hörte sie Thranduil ein paar Schritte weiter über die lauten Kampfgeräusche hinwegrufen.

Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie etwas darauf antworten sollte, ob sie das überhaupt konnte durch den Schauer, der ihr beim Klang seiner Stimmer über den Rücken gelaufen war, und entschied sich dann dafür, all ihre Kraft zusammennehmend. "Das hier liegt auf dem Weg. Und außerdem..." Sandra rammte ihre Axt knurrend in die Brust eines Orks, der daraufhin gurgelnd umfiel. "... kann ich Euch... naja... hierbei helfen." Sofort wandte sie sich an ihn und fügte hinzu: "Also nicht dass Ihr Hilfe bräuchtet, aber trotzdem, Ihr wisst schon!"

Thranduil antwortete nichts darauf, sah sie nicht einmal an, erschlug in graziösen, blitzschnellen Bewegungen einfach ein Wesen des Bösen, die neben ihm noch viel hässlicher wirkten als ohnehin schon, nach dem anderen, so als hätte er das sein Leben lang schon gemacht, so als wäre es das einfachste und natürlichste der Welt. Sandra musste sich selbst dazu zwingen ihn nicht weiter anzuschmachten, damit sie nicht währenddessen umgebracht werden konnte, doch sie konnte nicht widerstehen hin und wieder zu ihm hinzusehen.

Es war einfach unfassbar. Sein Haar trotzte allem, was sie über Haare wusste, blieb genau dort wo es sein sollte, als wäre es ein eigenständiges Wesen, dass die Tatsache, dass er sich beim Kämpfen wahnsinnig schnell bewegte, einfach ignorierte. Zudem sah es noch so unheimlich weich aus, dass Sandra am liebsten mit ihren Fingern durchfahren, damit spielen und es einfach _umarmen_ würde. Ach, bestimmt roch es auch noch wunderbar! Sandra würde ihr Leben darauf verwetten, dass es besser duftete als jedes Parfüm, das in der Seestadt jemals verwendet worden war.

Ein starker Drang überkam sie plötzlich, ein Drang, den sie nicht ohne Weiteres wegstecken konnte.

Sie _musste_ an diesem göttlichen Haar riechen. _Jetzt gleich_.

Langsam näherte sie sich dem Elbenkönig beim Kämpfen, ließ ihre Axt auf einen Ork, der ihr die Sicht auf diesen versperrte, zornigen Blickes niedersausen. Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann hätte sie es geschafft. Gleich wäre sie genau hinter Thranduil. Nur noch ein Meter, nur noch ein halber...

Beim Schwingen seines Schwertes vollführte er eine rasche Drehung, das göttliche Haar verpasste ihrem Gesicht eine Ohrfeige, bei der Sandra mit aller Kraft inhalierte, und durch den herrlichen Duft völlig in Trance versetzt wankte sie zurück, direkt in die Arme eines verwirrten Orks, den sie mit glückseliger Miene anlächelte, bevor ihm auch schon sein Kopf abgeschlagen wurde und sie mit ihm zu Boden fiel.

Rasch zog Thranduil sie wieder auf die Beine, wobei sie voller Sehnsucht seufzte: "Euer Haar riecht wunderbar...", weswegen er sie kurz ansah und dann einfach weiterkämpfte. Sandra wusste nicht, ob das daran lag, dass er sich auf die Schlacht konzentrieren wollte, oder daran, dass er das vielleicht ohnehin ständig zu hören bekam und er es deshalb schon gewohnt war solche Kommentare zu ignorieren.

Nach einem Moment, der ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und schlug die dunklen Geschöpfe in ihren Nähe gröhlend nieder.

Nachdem sie endlich alle Orks of diesem Platz getötet hatten, rief Thranduil: "Rasch, weiter!" und lief auch schon vor. Sandra wunderte sich kurz woher er wohl all die Energie hatte so sprunghaft zu sein, merkte dann aber, dass es ihr leichter fiel ihm nachzurennen als gedacht. Das Adrenalin in ihren Adern trieb sie an, genau wie der Anblick dieses Adonis von einem Elb, den sie schon aus Prinzip her einfach nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollte und daher so nah wie möglich hinter ihm blieb.

Sie gelangten in eine Gasse, die sich weiter vorne auf der rechten Seite mit einer anderen traf, wo ein Ork gerade um die Ecke gehumpelt kam. Genau als er sich ihnen zuwandte und Grunzen wollte, war der Elbenkönig auch schon bei ihm und rammte ihn mit voller Wucht sein Schwert in den Bauch. Daher war er kurz jedoch so abgelenkt, dass er die Ork-Bogenschützen auf den Dächern der Quergasse kaum bemerken konnte.

"Passt auf!", schrie Sandra und stieß ihn mit der vollen Kraft ihrer Arme hinter die schützende Mauer der Gasse, sich dabei hinter der auf der anderen Seite der Gabelung versteckend, doch noch in der Berührung fühlte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und schrak zusammen, als sie sah wie er mehrere Meter weit nach vorne flog.

Obwohl er in einer eleganten Rolle sicher landete, funkelte er sie aus der Distanz an, während sie ihre Hände einfach an ihre Wangen schlug. "ICH WUSSTE NICHT, DASS ELBEN SO LEICHT SIND! TUT MIR LEID! OH MEIN... ACH, DU..." Da prustete sie plötzlich so laut los, dass ihr helles Lachen durch die ganze Stadt zu schallen schien.

Erst als Thranduil zu ihr hinüber geschnellt kam - die aus der anschließenden Gasse sausenden Pfeile verfehlten ihn durch sein Tempo völlig - schaffte sie es sich halbwegs zu beruhigen, besonders weil sie seinen Blick kaum ertragen konnte.

"Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden.", sagte er die hellen Augen nach oben gerichtet.

"Warum tötet Ihr nicht einfach die da oben auf den Dächern, während ich die in der Straße erledige?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Von dieser Seite kommt man da nicht hoch.", sagte er nur und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Sandra hielt ihn am Arm fest, womit sie wieder einen stechenden Blick kassierte. Doch sie ignorierte diesen, war in Gedanken nur bei der Idee, die ihr gerade durch den Kopf geschossen war.

"Doch, Ihr kommt da hoch..."

Bevor Thranduil fragen konnte, was sie damit meinte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Beine und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft nach oben. Als sie gleich darauf Orkgeschrei und das nun schon vertraute Zischen seines Schwertes von den Dächern vernahm, trat sie vor zur Gabelung, wandte ihr grimmiges Antlitz den verdutzt nach oben schauenden dunklen Kreaturen zu. Als sie sie bemerkten, war sie bereits mit Gebrüll losgestürmt und donnerte in die erste Reihe hinein, aber dabei blieb es nicht. Sie hielt ihre starken Beine einfach weiter in Bewegung, drängte die Orks mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück, was einige das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ, und als sie am Ende der Straße angekommen war, zertrümmerte sie dem einen vor ihr mit ihrer Faust die schiefe Nase, nur um gleich darauf ihre Axt herumzuschwingen und mit solcher Gewalt in den Kopf eines anderen zu schmettern, dass der wiederum den seines neben ihm stehenden Kumpanen rammte und diesen ausknockte. Da sie Schwierigkeiten damit hatte ihre Waffe aus ihm herauszuziehen, stemmte sie schnell ihren Fuß gegen seine Schulter und riss so fest daran, dass, als das Blatt der Axt dann doch hinausglitt, sie wegen des Rückstoßes einen Ork hinter ihr damit tötete.

Mit der Axt wild um sich schlagend, schaltete sie noch einen Gegner aus und noch einen und noch einen und als sie nach 13 aufgehört hatte zu zählen, vernahm sie hinter sich plötzlich ein von oben kommendes Zischen und wandte sich schnell um, womit sie gerade noch sehen konnte wie der Elbenkönig von einem Dach gesprungen kam und im Fall den letzten in der Straße stehenden Ork, der Sandra gerade hatte angreifen wollen, mit einer gleitenden Bewegung seines Handgelenks enthauptete.

Keuchend stand sie da, schaute Thranduil lächelnd an, während der sich aufmerksamen Blickes umsah. "Eure Leute haben sich dort oben verschanzt." Er hielt sein Schwert so, dass es zur bergaufgehenden Straße zu seiner Linken zeigte.

Sandra schaute kurz an ihn vorbei und erinnerte sich nach kurzer Betrachtung an den Weg. "Ah ja, die Dorfhalle..."

"Ihr solltet jetzt zu ihnen zurückkehren.", sagte er, wie immer leicht monoton.

Da schwand Sandra's Begeisterung auf einmal und das Lächeln mit ihr. Sie nickte, ihre Trübseligkeit hinter steinerner Miene versteckend, und schaute zu Boden, wo sie sich der durch ihre eigene Hand gestorbenen Orks noch einmal besah. Sie wollte das hier nicht aufgeben, den glorreichen Kampf gegen das Böse, eine dunkle Kreatur nach der anderen abschlachtend, und das auch noch Seite an Seite mit dem wohl schönsten Mann Mittelerdes. Aber sie wusste, dass sie es tun musste. Ihre Familie suchte bestimmt schon nach ihr.

"Ganz offensichtlich hattet Ihr hiervor keinerlei Kampferfahrung."

'Excuse you...', dachte sich Sandra, hob ihre Brauen, drückte ihre Zunge gegen die Wange und sah zur Seite. Obwohl die Aussage zutraf, fühlte sie sich dennoch etwas beleidigt dadurch. Sie war eben der Meinung, dass man sie im Kampf kaum von anderen menschlichen Kriegern hätte unterscheiden können, aber wenn der Herr-Elb so dachte...

"Dennoch..." Endlich wandte er ihr seinen Blick zu. "... erwiest Ihr Euch als mutig und durchaus fähig für die Schlacht."

Schon breitete sich auf Sandra's vollen Lippen wieder ein Lächeln aus, diesmal ein etwas verlegenes. Thranduil schritt zu ihr und kam neben ihr zum Stehen. Seine Nähe, verbunden mit seinem durchdringenden Blick, löste in ihre eine Art Sturm aus, ein Gewitter der Freude, das sie dazu drängen wollte ihn an sich zu drücken und nie wieder loszulassen. Stattdessen sagte sie einfach, ihre Aufgeregtheit so gut wie möglich nicht herausklingen lassend: "Danke, Ihr habt aber auch ordentlich ausgeteilt." Mit aller Kraft musste sie dem Drang widerstehen ihn mit einem 'Gut gemacht' einen Klaps auf die von silberner Rüstung verdeckten Schulter zu geben. "Oh und nochmals Entschuldigung, dass ich Euch geschubst habe." Bei der Erinnerung daran musste sie kurz Kichern, hatte sich aber schnell wieder im Griff. Als sie hoch in sein Gesicht sah, fielen ihr die dunklen Spritzer von Orkblut darauf auf, nicht so viele, dass sein wunderschönes Antlitz darunter litt, aber genug, um mit einem Blick zu wissen, dass er ein König war, der mit an der Front kämpfte. Sie lenkte ihr Hauptaugenmerk auf einen schwarzen Fleck auf seiner Wange im Besonderen und hob schnell ihre Hand, um diesen zu entfernen, doch als sie sie gleich wieder zurückzog, war der eigentlich kleine Fleck zu einem etwas längeren Strich geworden und erneut machte sich Schock auf ihrem Gesicht breit. "ICH HAB'S VERWISCHT. ICH HAB'S NOCH SCHLIMMER GEMACHT. TUT MIR LEID!"

Einen erneuten Versuch ihrerseits wehrte er mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ab. "Ihr solltet jetzt gehen." Er schloss kurz seine Lider, neigte sein Haupt ein wenig, sagte in so sanftem Ton, dass Sandra fühlte, wie ihr Körper förmlich dahinschmolz: "_Novaer_." und marschierte in die andere Richtung los.

"Was heißt das?", rief sie ihm nach.

Ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen, antwortete Thranduil: "Lebt wohl."

Sandra sah ihm nach. Ihre Finger kribbelten, der Drang etwas bestimmtes zu war fast unerträglich und so gab sie ihm letztendlich nach. "Hey! Wartet!" Der Elbenkönig blieb stehen, wandte sich halb zu ihr um. Im zu ihm Vorgehen sagte sie: "Wir Menschen haben bei Abschieden wie solchen einen Brauch."

Als sie ihn erreichte, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und zog es so zu ihr hinunter, dass sie ihre Lippen fest auf seine drücken konnte. Unter der Berührung fühlte sie ihn erstarren, während in ihr tausende Schmetterlinge ihren Flug starteten, ihren ganzen Körper zum Kribbeln brachten. Das Ganze dauerte nur eine Sekunde, nach der Sandra gleich wieder zurückwich, sich gar keine Mühe gebend ihr Grinsen zu verstecken.

Während sie rückwärts über die toten Orks stieg, weidete sie sich richtig an Thranduil's schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wiederholte er, was er schon vorhin zu ihr gesagt hatte: "Ein seltsames Menschenweib seid Ihr..."

Sandra breitete ihre Arme zur Seite aus. "Aber eines, das man einfach gern haben muss!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und stolzierte hüftschwingend die Straße zur Dorfhalle hinauf, wo sie, jetzt, da sie wegen dieses kurzen Abenteuers wusste wie das ging und durch den Kuss mit neuer Energie gefüllt war, ihre Leute beschützen würde, jeden Ork, der ihnen auch nur zu nahe kam, mit ihrer Axt ins Jenseits befördern würde. Die Menschen der Seestadt würden sie feiern, die Orkschlächterin, die Kriegerin, die Verteidigerin Thal's, die Flamme des Elbenkönigs... Auch wenn das letzte nicht unbedingt stimmte, jede gute Geschichte verdiente es ausgeschmückt zu werden. Und außerdem... was noch nicht war, könnte ja noch werden, oder etwa nicht?


End file.
